This is a placebo controlled trial of the effects of xenical (orlistat) on bile composition in obese subjects. Xenical is an inhibitor of intestinal liposis and may alter biliary cholesterol content and gallbladder contraction. The main end points of the study are change in lithogenic index of bile and change in gallbladder motility.